Anything For You
by Krabby Patty
Summary: And for the second time, one time being her alcoholism, Kirsten Cohen let herself be helped. Spoilers for 4x15. Oneshot, JuKi.


**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction involving characters from _The O.C._, owned by Josh Schwartz and FOX Television.The plot of the story below is the product of the author's imagination and therefore used in a fictional manner.

**Author's Notes:** This is based on one of the bunnies from ocplotbunnies over at LiveJournal.

* * *

**Anything For You**

By _Krabby Patty_

* * *

"I… I think I need to sit down." 

Among the four Cohens standing stunned in the middle of what was once their house, Kirsten was the first to break out of her shock-induced trance, and speak. None of her boys answered her, all of them still rendered speechless at the devastating sight of the Casa Cohen.

The hopelessly blond Cohen matriarch felt cold and panic-stricken as she turned on her high heels and walked towards the still-ajar door. What with all the debris on the floor, there was nowhere else to sit down on but at the front porch steps. With shaky legs, she descended on the marble floor, and tried to calm her nerves by taking deep breaths.

Granted, the house was only destroyed on the inside, and they could probably have it repaired once things settle down in Orange County, but upsetting images from what she had seen earlier never left her mind. This house meant a lot to her, and seeing it in that particular state just about broke her heart. It wasn't merely a house, but it was also a home – the Cohens' home, where she and Sandy had started a family, first with Seth, then with Ryan, and with the impending addition of the little angel within her in a few months' time.

_My little girl_, Kirsten protectively wrapped an arm around her middle. Things were definitely too much these days to handle, what with the earthquake, her falling down the stairs which could've cost them the baby's life, and now their home. She had to smile briefly. This would definitely be one bedtime story her daughter would be hearing over and over again, especially with Seth and Sandy around.

"Don't worry. You will have a home." She whispered softly at her stomach, trying to sound as optimistic as she could muster herself to be. But before Kirsten could talk more to her daughter or think about the depressing condition of the house, she heard an odd sound breaking the silence around her. At first, she paled and stiffened, thinking it was another aftershock, but the sight of a car making its way up towards their driveway made relief wash over her.

Kirsten tucked stray strands of limp blond hair behind her hear as she stood up to welcome her guests. Through the clear tint of the car, she could see Frank, Julie, Kaitlin, Taylor, Veronica and Summer. She looked quizzical, wondering as to why they were all here when they just got separated from each other not too long ago.

"Kiks!" Julie was the first one to step out of the car, at the very moment when Frank hit the breaks. Kirsten allowed her former neighbor to embrace her in a warm hug, which made her feel as if everything was going to be okay. However, she still felt confused. "Julie… you guys, what are you doing here?"

Kaitlin was the next one out of the car, looking like her usual cynical self as if the earthquake never happened in the first place. "Oh. We just wanted to check on how you were doing." She rolled her big brown eyes at Summer and Taylor, who immediately rushed inside the house, presumably to meet with their significant others, emphasizing her point. Kirsten tried her best to smile warmly at her best friend's daughter, but Julie could obviously tell something was up.

"Kiks, what is it?" Julie held Kirsten by her frail shoulders, concern spreading throughout her expressive features. Suddenly feeling exhausted, Kirsten pried Julie's hands off her shoulders and held them instead as she sank towards the floor again. "Maybe… maybe you want to look inside?" She said weakly, eyes moving from Julie, to Kaitlin, and to Frank and Veronica who were still in the car. Julie and Kaitlin looked at each other, sporting identical quizzical looks before the younger Cooper dashed inside, which was when Taylor decided to let out a scream.

Needless to say, this only triggered Julie's curiosity even more. Patting Kirsten on the shoulders apologetically, she sprinted after her daughter and stopped in her tracks at the sight that met her eyes. It was devastating. There were cracks on the marble floor, broken pillars, and even more furniture buried beneath fallen debris. It took a moment for Julie to realize that the sun was shining brightly at her, given the fact that the entire ceiling appeared to have collapsed on the house.

Recomposing herself, Julie took another look at her surroundings. She saw Sandy drifting off towards the direction where she knew the master bedroom was. Summer was deep in conversation with Seth, and Taylor was rubbing Ryan's forearm comfortingly, while Kaitlin was beside her with her mouth agape.

"I'm… going outside. Kirsten." Julie managed to say out loud through her shock, squeezing her daughter's hand before she walked out of a house and dropped next to Kirsten. She wished she could understand how her best friend was feeling, but it was hard to do so when she was still stunned about it. "Oh, KiKi. I'm so sorry." The best thing that she could do was offer some comfort to Kirsten, and she wrapped a slender arm around the blonde's shoulders.

Kirsten managed a weak smile in return, leaning against Julie while keeping a hand still draped over her stomach. She really had no idea what else was there to say. Her mind began wandering with thoughts as to whether they would still be able to live in the house, or if they would have to buy yet another McMansion. The thought sickened her. There was no place like home than Casa Cohen, or at least, that was how it was for Kirsten.

Those weren't even the beginning of her problems. Where would they stay for the time being? Obviously, the house wasn't an option, and Kirsten was sure that hotels around were already fully booked by fellow victims of the earthquake. She sighed heavily, her head beginning to hurt with all the contemplating. As if sensing all the things that were running through Kirsten's mind, Julie's grip on Kirsten tightened comfortingly.

"It could've been much worse." Finally, Julie spoke up again. She tilted her head to get a better view at Kirsten, raising a hand to tenderly brush away stray strands of hair away from Kirsten's face. "I'm just glad you're okay. And the baby too, of course." She added in afterthought, remembering only then that she was with child.

"It's just… the house." Kirsten let out a laugh which sounded hollow, even to her own ears. She didn't know what else was there to say about the house, really. Julie took a glance back at the house through the open doors, before turning back to Kirsten. "You're welcome to stay with us." She offered softly, finally realizing the best way on how she could help Kirsten. The Roberts mansion was big, and it wasn't as if they didn't have extra room. "You, and Sandy, and Seth and Ryan. My home is your home, Kiks."

Kirsten looked up, meeting Julie's green eyes with her sapphire ones, surprised with such a generous offer. She was used to being the one who helped other people all the time, and she didn't quite know how to deal when someone else offered their help. However, she understood Julie's need to help the Cohens, and for the second time, one time being her alcoholism, Kirsten let herself be helped.

"Thanks, Julie. It means so much." Despite the devastation that was the state of her home, Kirsten lightened up and, unable to help herself, pulled Julie into a hug, something which the brunette was only too willing to return.

"Anything for you, KiKi." Julie smiled. "Anything for you."

* * *

**The End **


End file.
